


Be on Time Next Time

by RyujinHime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Hanzo is your boss, He steals your panties, Office AU, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujinHime/pseuds/RyujinHime
Summary: You keep running late for a very important business job run by the son of a dangerous criminal empire. This definitely won't end well for you. Or will it?





	

You were running late... _again_. It was a miracle that you still had your job, considering you had been late for five days straight. You didn't necessarily have an explanation for it, other than the fact that you lived pretty far from your job. Being an assistant for one of the bosses of a major company and criminal organization then being late was not the way to keep one's job.

 

You were surprised you still had one, considering your boss was none other than Hanzo Shimada, heir to the Shimada clan. He wasn’t as forgiving as his brother, Genji. Facing him today after being late so many times made your heart clench. You were almost sure you would get fired.

As you entered the front doors of the workplace, you were immediately approached by Mr. Shimada. He looked a little intimidating with reading glasses on. Wait, when did he start wearing glasses?

 

"Good morning, [Your Name]. Running late again, I see." His monotonous tone made you blush from embarrassment. His tone wasn’t helping.

"Y-yes, sir. The subway was crowded again as usual. I-I'm sorry..." You bow your head, attempting to hide your face.

"I have an important meeting in one hour. I need you to meet me in my office right now." Your eyes widened.

 

  
_'Is he going to fire me?!'_ Before you could ask, he's already walking toward his office. What is he planning to do? The tension causes you to fidget uncomfortably with your skirt, but you walked to his office nonetheless, albeit shakily.

His office door was slightly ajar, allowing a small peak at the wide window in the back of his office. You knock twice before peeking your head in. Mr. Shimada was sitting at his desk, tapping a pencil against his chin. He looked patient.

 

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Shimada?"

"Yes, Mrs. [Your Last Name]." Hanzo motions for you to come inside.

You hesitantly step forward into his well-furnished office. You would've enjoyed it more, if your job wasn't maybe at stake.

"Have a seat." You unconsciously began twiddling your thumbs, trying your hardest to avoid eye contact. You don’t think you could handle it.

 

"Do you know why I called you to my office?”

His strong Japanese accent questioned.

"No, sir..." You shake your head, which is still pointed toward the ground.

You refused to lift your head until this interrogation was _over_.

"Mrs. [Your Last Name]? Raise your head, please." Your breath hitches and your whole body tenses up. Nonetheless, you raise your head.

 

"I called you in here to talk about your perpetual tardiness."

_'Oh God.. He's going to fire me.'_

"I needed you this morning to prep for a meeting, and you weren't here. Do you see the problem?"

_Here it comes.._

"Y-yes, sir. I do." Mr. Shimada shakes his head whilst slamming his hands down on his desk, startling you.

 

"I don't think you do..." He stands up and starts circling around you like a vicious shark.

You were glued to your chair as your boss stood behind you. It was very unnerving; sitting there in complete silence for what seemed like hours. Even worse, you couldn’t see him.

You attempt to turn around, but his strong hand on your shoulder stops you from doing so. You bite the insides of your cheeks to keep from making any noise.

 

Hanzo leans his head down to level with your ear; brushing his moist lips pass the shell.

"To make up for your constant absence, for the next five days, you will come to work wearing no panties; which starts today. Step out of your underwear right now, Mrs. [Your Last Name]."

You couldn't believe your ears… Did he just ask you to step out of your underwear?

 

"Today, Mrs. [Your Last Name]. Or would you like my assistance?" You stand to your feet reluctantly, bending over slightly to pull your panties down your hips, stepping out of them.

Considering the sexual tension, and much to your chagrin, your panties were a little damp. Mr. Shimada extends his hand out, requesting the balled up lacey material in your hand.

You couldn’t have picked a worse day to wear something like this. If you wanted to keep your job, you would have to play along for the next five days…

 

He goes to stuff your panties into his back pocket, but not before burying his nose in them shortly, all while maintaining eye contact with you.

"We have a meeting in ten minutes. Be prepared because I want you to give the presentation." Um _.. What presentation..?_

"Y-yes, Mr. Shimada, of course."

 

He nods before ushering you both to the meeting room. You were visibly freaking out to an extreme extent. You weren’t prepared to give this presentation, that much was obvious. Being late five days in a row didn’t help at all.

And considering you weren't wearing any underwear, people could most likely smell your arousal. To say the least, it was humiliating. You knew you were going to bomb this meeting, but at least you could go through with the whole, _No panties for five days_ thing and possibly keep your job.

 

Ten minutes later, the meeting is started and high ranking businessmen, and most likely criminals, have already filled the chairs in the whole room. Your temperature was rising and your heart was palpitating. You were usually calm about these interviews but this time, you weren't wearing panties and you were still a little shaken up by Mr. Shimada's actions.

Why was he so attractive all of a sudden? You shake your head before entering the meeting room and walking to the front of the room to give the presentation. Not even half way through and there are already questions. And on top of that, you’re stuttering.

 

"Mrs. [Your Last Name], is it? Are you going to answer our questions about Shimada Inc’s shipping prices?"

"Yes, sir, after the presentation."

"No wonder their shipping prices are outrageous.” The old man snorts and mutters under his breath, causing the other old rich men to laugh along with him.

Before you can say anything, Hanzo stands up.

 

"I believe this interview is over. You can leave now, Mr. Han." The old man named Mr. Han stands up and brushes his crumply suit off like an obnoxious prick.

"Tch. Next time don't waste my time with inexperienced workers." And with that, him and his musty coworkers file out the meeting room, taking their posh stench with them.

 

Your focus immediately goes to your boss, who is gathering his things. You timidly approach him.

"M-Mr. Shimada?”

“Yes, Mrs. [Your Last Name]?”

Was he angry with you for basically failing the interview? Oh God, was he still going to fire you even after the underwear incident this morning?

 

Hanzo seems to read your mind and he chuckles, the gentle sound surprising you.

"If you think I'm upset with you, I'm not." You sigh in relief, fanning yourself lightly.

"However-" However?

"I would like you to stay after today. I need your help with an upcoming project." You had no doubt in your mind that this was about your perpetual tardiness.

But for some reason, you didn't mind being with your boss after hours.

 

For the rest of the work day, you couldn't stop yourself from daydreaming about Hanzo. You kept thinking about what he would want your panties for. You tried not to think _too_ much about it, considering you were basically naked under your dress.

 

 

It was the end of the day, and you had to find your boss. He wasn't in his office… Where was he?

 _'Maybe he was in the employees break area?'_ Hanzo usually sat in the break room, drinking tea and reading the daily paper.

You walked into the break area, going straight for the coffee machine. The coffee here was absolutely amazing. The hot beverage seemed to melt the stress away.

 

As you poured your coffee, you could hear shuffling behind you. Hanzo had just entered the break room with a newspaper tucked under his arm and a cup of hot tea. Your heart race picked up instantly, legs shaking slightly as you continued to pour your drink. The scratchy sound of turning pages made you even more awkward. He was silent, other than the sipping of his tea. You decided to break the silence.

 

"Mr. Shimada?" He peers at you from the top of his paper.

"Yes, [Your Name]?" You didn't want to face him, in fear of embarrassing yourself any further.

"What is the project you needed my help on?" He folds his paper and stands up, stretching his legs out.

"Oh, yes. The project can wait."

"S-Sir? I thought that was why I was here."

 

You finish pouring your coffee and go to turn around, but his hands on your hips stop you from doing so. You hadn’t even realized he approached you, his footsteps were damn near silent.

"Yes, that was originally why you were here. But then I realized we haven’t exactly addressed a _fitting_ punishment for your absences, have we?” As he talked, his hands were roaming your body; from your hips to your breasts.

His hands were everywhere. You attempted to cover your mouth to keep any sounds of pleasure from slipping through. Hanzo seemed to notice this, so he grabbed both your hands and pinned them behind you.

 

"I've been nothing but lenient with you... I believe that stops today." His strong hands grip your thighs, picking you up effortlessly and sitting you on top of the break room counter.

You were facing him with a huge blush blooming across your face, legs closed tightly. Hanzo gives you a wicked smile, his glasses making him look even more intimidating and sexy.

He uses a hand to spread your legs, although you were somewhat reluctant. He wags his finger at you like he was scolding a child.

 

"This is your punishment, 私のペット. Now stay still." Your eyes widen as you watch his finger enter you.

He started off slowly, fingering you at a constant slowed pace, then moving to rub his thumb against your clit. Hanzo looked to you for a reaction. Your face was flushed and you were a complete mess of moans and whimpers.

 

"H-Hanzo..." You cover your mouth instantly, feeling almost dirty that you had used his actual name instead of “Sir” or “Mister".

He growls at you and continued his ministrations, adding another finger into your dripping pussy. From his reaction, you can’t really tell if he minds you calling him that.

You can feel his left hand as it roughly rubs against your soaking wet folds, covering his fingers in your juices. Maddeningly, he pulls it away as you try to gyrate yourself toward it, any contact now would surely be enough to push you over the edge. But this is a punishment, not a favor and Hanzo is sure to make that clear to you.

 

"You need to learn to be more patient, [Your Name]." How could you be patient? Your boss was literally finger fucking you in the office break room.

Hanzo pulls you down from the counter only to pin you up against the wall swiftly with your back facing him. He hikes your dress up above your hips, the cool air hitting your bare legs instantly. Your curiosity takes over as you try to look behind to see what he's doing.

 

Before you can question him, your whole body freezes as you feel the tip of his wet cock pressing against your pussy lips. Hanzo grips you tighter, groaning as he squeezes his cock inside of you.

You were startlingly tight. Your pleasured screams reached his ears as he pounded into you at a constant, yet quick pace. He was glad that he waited till the end of the day because you were quite loud.

 

Hanzo rubs your clit at a slower pace than his fast-paced thrusting, the contradiction nearly sent you over the edge. You didn’t want to cum this soon, but you were enjoying it far too much. Hanzo knew you were close too, but he wasn't finished with you just yet.

Before you could cum, he pulls out and walks over to the break room couch and sits down, beckoning for you to come over. You walk to him, albeit shakily. You stand in front of him, awaiting the next command.

 

His cock was standing up proudly and dripping, inviting you. You were somewhat frightened by the size of it.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, 桜の花?" You weren't exactly sure what he wanted you to do.

Hanzo wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you down with him so you’re on top. Your dress was starting to bunch up and crumple so you decide to take it off fully, exposing your breasts to him.

 

"I've decided to be lenient with you again, 私のペット. But in return, I want you to do something for me..." He grabs your hips firmly, grip tight enough to leave marks.

"Yes, sir?" Hanzo could feel his cock throbbing when you called him sir.

Everything that came out of your mouth was so sweet. It was a turn on for him, even if you didn't know. Hanzo lifts you up with ease before dropping you on his dick, slipping inside easily from your wetness. You cry out, burying your face in his shoulder as he fucked you.

 

He whispered dirty things in your ear, egging you on. You were _so close_. Hanzo groans louder, his thrusting matching his intensity. He throws his head back and thrusts his hips one last time before emptying his hot cum deep inside of you, the warmth making your stomach flip in ecstasy.

Your cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink as you feel his cum dripping steadily out of your pussy, wetting both your thighs.

He pulls out slowly, slightly overstimulating you both from how good it felt.  
After finding your clothes, you avoid his gaze as you get redressed. Before you can scurry away, Hanzo grabs your wrist, somewhat gently.

 

"Are you going to be on time next time?" He seems amused; a small, and almost unnoticeable, smile gracing his moist, ample lips.

"Do you still want me to... not wear panties?" Mr. Shimada chuckles, hand reaching into his pocket and pulling your underwear.

He takes another small whiff of them before nodding acknowledging toward you.

 

"Yes, Mrs. [Your Last Name]. I also want you to meet me in my office as soon as you get to work. Is that Understood?" If this is what everyday at work would be like from now on, you didn’t particularly mind getting up early so you could get to work on time.

  
"Of course, Mr. Shimada." Being late had its advantages after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this a while ago and tweaked it a bit to fit my needs uwu I'm not disappointed in myself.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe a bit, lmao.


End file.
